brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Heart Lane
In this level Baker must lead his men down the open causeway, while German machine, mortar, and artillery fire is shot at them. Baker leads his men, following Lt. Colonel Cole's character down the causeway. Upon reaching the end of the causeway, Baker and the remainder of his squad are sent to kill the Germans in the marsh shooting at the causeway. Transcript Baker's introduction When you're under fire, there's really only one thing on your mind. Survive. I ran faster than I ever ran in my life, and I was carrying thirty pounds of gear. Somehow your brain starts to rationalize - just get down this road Matt Baker. Just get down this road and you'll be going home. It's only once you stop running that you start to wonder... Will any of us actually return home? Alive? Conflict Private Johnny Rivas is grabbing his neck as though he were being strangled or suffocated. The reason for that is because a sniper from long distance had somehow shot Rivas in the neck, piercing his jugular vein; Immediately following the shot, Rivas dropped to the cold, hard ground and started to squirt out splatters of blood. Thus, small arms fire was exchanged between Baker's squad and the sniper's squad. Everyone was firing except Baker and Corrion, who had taken Rivas and themselves out of the line of fire and took refuge behind a large hedgerow. They began tending to Rivas's wound. Corrion: Come on Rivas. Look at me buddy. Look at me! Hartsock: Shot wasn't far off! We gotta move! Corrion: He's not even dead yet. Hang on! Hartsock: Obi, Zanovich... Hartsock paused, looking back at Corrion and Baker who were still treating Rivas's wound. Hartsock: Let's move! Corrion: What are you doing? Hartsock: I'm saving your ass! Baker and Corrion looked back at Rivas. His arms were no longer around his neck. There was no movement, no gasping for air whatsoever. Corrion: Fuck. Let's go. Corrion checked Rivas corpse one last time before he grabbed his Thompson submachine gun and started following orders. Baker and his squad fights the Germans in the area. He uses a M1903 Springfield Sniper Rifle to help himself. After the fight, the paratroopers move under a bridge and see Lt. Col Cole and more paratroopers Cole: This is it!? ONE SQUAD!?! Well, shit. Today is a good day to die. If we need to go along this causeway, we need to lay down supressive fire. Alright, go! All paratroopers are moving along the causeway and lay supressive fire. Bodies from the previous charging platoon are seen and one partrooper is killed on the run this time most likely not from 3rd Platoon Cole: Stay with me! Baker reaches the end of the causeway. Lewis: If you want to you live, you better suck it in and squeeze through that gate! Two paratroopers are killed by a MG-42. Lewis: They set up a MG on our right flank. Go take it out Sergeant. Baker takes his squad, flanks the MG and killed the person manning it. He returns to the Belgium Gate. Baker: Desola, stay low and go! Seconds later, two Stukas (German bombers) was strafing the paratroopers. Baker: Desola! The Stukas drop bombs on the paratroopers, making Baker unconsious. Chapter ends. Weapons ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Springfield M1903(Scoped) * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand(Pick Up) Difference in the PS2 version * Even if Rivas is dead, his name and rank tag still shows up. * Red and Obrieski is part of the Assault Team. On the other hand, Corrion and Zanovich are in the Base-of-Fire team. * Sgt. Craig Lewis' rank does not flash, but he's labelled as an Assault Team. * Desola didn't appear until the end of the mission. * The cutscene of German Junkers (Stukas) arriving are shown in a different angle. * McCreary and Courtland are not present. * Cole, Muzza, Jameson, and Locke are a part of an Assault Team. Trivia *Cole and Baker's squad of ten are the only ones charging in the game, compared to the 50 or more who actually participated (the rest of the battalion followed later). *Only a few men are hit when two Stuka dive bombers strafe the causeway, versus the 30 or more who were actually harmed, not to mention that the bombing actually occurred at bridge number 3, rather than at bridge 4. *Corrion, Hartsock, and Baker are the only ones who do not carry M1 Garands unless the player picks up Rivas' M1. *Ironically, the loading screen dictates the characters who will die during this chapter. ru:Дорогой_Пурпурного_сердца Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels